robloxsurvivalfinalefandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide
There are several strategies, each for the archetype (profile) you play. They are: Homesteads (1-2 People), Nomadic Tribes (1-2 People), Villages (3-5 People), Raiders (3-5 People), Abbies (3-5 People), Fortresses (4-6 People), Kingdoms (4-10 People). Homesteads (1-2 People): Keeping it Real Description: Homesteads are probably (next to Villiages and Raiders) the most common grouping of people. Two friends, or one person by himself, will build a little house an a distant shore. They keep things simple, constantly finding new stuff to build and plant, which means they often have some of the best equipment in-game. Early Moves: Find a partner! While it is possible to play this game by yourself, it is always better to have a buddy to play with. It makes the game more enjoyable, plus it allows for double the efficiency. After you have your partner, visit Cotton Island and get what you need for a Schooner or two, and build them. Then go to each of the islands (leaving one person in the ship AT ALL TIMES!) and collect a few of whatever unique item they hold (Apples from Apple Island, Cotton from Cotton Island, Deer Carcasses from the Mainland, and Coal from Coal Island). It is usually a good idea to have some iron/steel swords handy. Now you need a nice place to settle down. When settling down, always ask yourself: A) Is it close to water? B) Does it have enough forest to hide my buildings? C) Is it on the far side of the island? (Away from where most traffic will be coming and going.) D) Is it on an island with rare resources? (If it is, consider moving.) E) Do I have easy access to iron? After this is completed, find a nice place to settle down. Build a Crude Hut and one or two Storage Huts inside the forest, in such a way it will slightly "blend in" with the surrounding trees and tree foilage. Then make a fire pit by arranging Sm Logs around the fire in such a way you cannot see the flames, and cover it with Foilage when not in use. Now, collect Lumber and make plenty of plots in one general area (I suggest in a field on the opposite side of you, seeing as passers-by can be hidden from,) and Bingo! You are set! Some trips might have to be made for Coal, but other than that you should be pretty well set. What to Avoid: Avoid calling attention to yourself. Although you might have lots of weapons and technology, once other people know you are there, they will not leave you alone. Also, try not to ally with Guests or noobs, unless you intend to teach them everything. (Or direct them to this site. XD) Pros/Cons: Pros: *Lots of technology. *Can be set up rather quickly. *Frees up time for other pursuits (I.E; having a main base then raiding). Cons: *It is important to remain hidden at all times to reduce the chance of being raided. *If your partner leaves you will be left rather lonesome. Nomadic Tribes (1-2 People): Moving On... Description: Nomadic peoples are simply Homesteads that constantly move. As a result, they lose the con of having to remain hidden, seeing as they can pack up and move if ever located. Early Moves: It's basically the same as The Homestead style of playing. Go to each island, collect what you need, find a place to stay in for a while. Remember, you are Nomads. You will often move so you do not need to worry about staying hidden as much as a Homestead style group would. It is usually a good idea to have some iron/steel swords handy. What to Avoid: Although you might have lots of weapons and technology, once other people know you are there, they will not leave you alone. Moving only alleviates some of this frustration, they will actively search for you. Also, try not to ally with Guests or noobs, unless you intend to teach them everything. (Or direct them to this site. XD) Pros/Cons: Pros: *Don't have to worry about remaining hidden. *Lots of technology. *Can be set up rather quickly. *Frees up time for other pursuits (I.E; having a main base then raiding). Cons: *If your partner leaves, you are left in a pickle, seeing as all their buildings will disappear unless they have transfered it to you. *You are running a constant risk of being killed when travelling, and losing everything. *Farms take time to regenerate, so you might have to expose yourself to forage. Villages (3-5 People): We All Stand Together Description: Villages are just slightly larger Homesteads that don't worry about remaining hidden. Early Moves: Likewise with Homestead and Nomadic styles, go to every island. Collect what you need. This is similar to Homestead. Try to find a place that is well hidden. Camouflauge your huts. And remember, 'always '''hide your food and valuables. (Ores, food, tools, etc.) It is usually a good idea to have some iron/steel swords handy. What to Avoid: Avoid making a colony near the spawn or in the Mainland entirely. Since people spawn on that island, they can easily raid you and steal your stuff. If you choose to make your tribe near the spawn, '''always '''have walls around your base. Paliside Walls (wooden castle walls.) and Stone Walls (stone castle walls.) are useful, because people can't jump over it. ''Remember though, people can use Med. Logs to help them jump over your walls. Always be prepared incase that happens. Pros/Cons: Pros: * Plently of members, so if someone leaves, you still have others and you won't be so lonely. *The more members you have, the more people you can set to work. If you have 5 members, you can have a farmer, a miner, a fisher, a cook and a builder. Cons: *The more members you have, the more people you need to feed, so your food supply will deplete quickly. Raiders (3-5 People): Trouble in a Can Description: Those who sack other players in order to survive. Early Moves: At the beginning, raiders would want to get the resources which can best be used for attacking, and food so they can begin raiding. Once they begin raiding, they don't need food, as there is mostly always food lying around a base. They also attack users soon into the game to keep them from becoming too powerful, and to gain loot. What to Avoid: *Users with high technology or with teamed with many other users. *High-trafficed islands, such as the spawn and Mainland *A poorly camoflaughed camp *Other raiders Pros/Cons: Pros: *Constant flow of food and other items *Highest weaponry on the server Cons: *Possibility of being outcasted, and hunted, by the server *Possibility of a failed attack, resulting in all items on-hand to be lost *Possibility of a(n) hideout / encampment being found, and possibly sacked Abbies (3-5 People): Helping the Poor and Needy Description: Abbies are normally filled with nice players who help others -- from new to raided players. Early Moves: Similar to a Village, you will need to do everything that is in the village section. Then, you're going to have to have lots of supplies, because you can't help needy if you're poor, right? This strategy may also bring you lots of other members who are grateful of your help. What to Avoid: Avoid Raiders, or people who look suspicious, also noobs/guests who will probably just take from you. Sometimes, many people will be wanting to raid you, because they notice that you're not an aggressive faction. Pros/Cons: Fortresses (4-6 People): MINE! Description: Those people who raid in large enough groups and have less possibility of being attacked Early Moves: What to Avoid: Pros/Cons: Kingdoms (4-10 People): Thats Mr. King to You! Description: Early Moves: Remember you start small and foodless get bout half to start making plots and getting food the other half needs to get materials. after that get about 3 guys to go get cloth for sails so you small dingys can be speedy boats. The other 7 need to do other thing i suggest to get iron (if your on mainland which yes i do not suggest) then take half of the iron turn it into weopans (NOTE: your still defenceless there will be raiders if you wish to know more check on the raider section) after your iron is used start making STONE walls if you start with Wooden walls you cant take care of them. Now you should be pretty fine. get coal some more iron and make steel. What to Avoid: Pros/Cons:\ Pro: 1.No one wishes to attack or steal from you(unless they wish to die rather quickly) con: 1.It can get hard feeding and giving jobs to everone(unless your on an island with lots of food)